


Prompt: Double Penetration

by GiGi87



Series: Kinktober 2017 Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jace Wayland, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87





	Prompt: Double Penetration

Alec and Jace arrive at the loft on the heels of a hunt. Their leather splattered with demon ichor. They are both feeling the adrenaline of the actual fight, and the bond just causes it to ratchet higher between them.

Alec barely makes it up the stairs to the loft before he slams his parabatai against the wall. He leans forward and attacks Jace’s mouth, all teeth and tongue, mimicking the battle recently over.

Jace coaxes Alec backward to the door of the loft. As the wards sense their presence, the door opens. Jace pushes Alec so he stumbles a few steps backwards, into the loft. 

“Magnus!” Jace calls. Before he can get more words out Alec is back on him. Nipping at his lower lip, tongue probing between his lips. Alec’s hands slip beneath his jacket and ruck up his shirt. Alec grips Jace’s bare hips, kneading the skin there.

“Boys, you’re home!” Magnus responds, “How was hunting? Successful I h-“ His words are cut off when he sees Alec attacking Jace.

Alec whines and pulls Jace’s shirt off, needing skin. Jace pulls back with a laugh.

“Jackets first Alec. Here,” Jace reaches out to get Alec’s off first. Alec tears it off himself and then goes for Jace’s jacket.

Jace looks at Magnus, “Want to share?” He winks, pausing to help Alec divest him of his shirt. “He’s in one of those moods.”

Magnus smiles and walks up to press himself against Alec’s back. He glides his hands under the hem of Alec’s shirt, fingertips barely touching the pale skin. Alec starts to lean towards Jace, his eyes locked on Jace’s pulse point. Jace stops him with hands on his chest.

“How about your shirt?”

Alec makes a frustrated noise, then cooperates as Magnus pulls his shirt up and over. Jace grabs Alec’s hips and twists so that Alec is now facing Magnus.

Alec makes a happy noise in the back of his throat, a smile on his lips before leaning in to kiss him passionately. They stumble a few steps from Alec’s voracity. Magnus laughs against Alec’s mouth.

“See? I told you.” Jace says from behind Alec. He runs his hands up and down Alec’s back then hooks his fingers in Alec’s belt loops to tug him back a few steps.

Magnus pulls back from the kiss for a moment, “Bedroom?”

Jace hums his consent. Alec’s hands are wandering all over Magnus, working at his shirt. Jace pulls further on Alec’s belt loops, tugging him backwards to the bedroom, Alec’s hands pulling Magnus along too.

Alec tugs at Magnus’ shirt, threatening to rip it. He huffs, “Off!” 

Magnus smirks, and snaps his fingers, his top vanishing. Alec licks his lips and leans down, latching onto Magnus’ neck. He starts to suck desperately at the skin, already driven to mark his warlock. Jace dips his fingertips under the waistband of Alec’s pants and boxers at the small of Alec’s back. Jace then runs them along the skin, circling around to the front where Alec’s erection is throbbing against the fly. Jace’s fingertip ghosts across Alec’s head and Alec moans loudly against Magnus’ skin. Alec’s hips chase after the sensation.

Alec tongues at the mark on Magnus’ skin, causing Magnus to shiver. Alec slides his hands underneath Magnus’ pants and whines at the bare skin underneath his fingers. He pushes his hands down the back and grabs Magnus’ ass, pulling Magnus roughly forwards against him.

With Alec distracted by Magnus, Jace removes his boots and the rest of his clothes, leaving his boxers. He then gets to work on Alec. Jace gets his hands on Alec’s hips, and suddenly Alec’s hands are on his, guiding him to the bulge straining against the zipper. Magnus breaks the kiss and Alec moans, throwing his head back while Jace presses and rubs and squeezes. Jace undoes the buttons and zipper, then starts pulling down Alec’s pants. He guides Alec out of his boots and the pants, with Magnus steadying him.

Magnus takes in the sight of his lovers. Alec already desperate for it, and Jace’s pupils blown with heat. Magnus presses his hand to Alec’s groin, eliciting a gasp and leans over to press a kiss to Jace’s lips. They pull apart and Magnus turns Alec to face Jace again. 

Alec steps forward, forcing Jace to move back, then sit on the bed. Alec grabs Jace’s boxers and yanks them down and off. Jace lets Alec manhandle him further up on the bed and Alec crawls after him. After a few rough kisses Alec starts working his way down Jace’s neck. He takes his time, marking the skin as he goes, down Jace’s neck, to his pecs, then pauses at his nipples.

At this point Magnus magics away Alec’s boxers and the rest of his own clothing. He kneels behind Alec and grinds against his ass. Alec moans and presses back against Magnus.

Magnus presses his hands and fingers into the muscles of Alec’s back, kneading tension out of them.  When he gets down to Alec’s ass, he kneads them and Alec pauses and drops his forehead against Jace’s stomach, panting.

“What do you want darling?” Magnus inquires.

Jace lifts a hand to run through Alec’s hair, then tugs at it firmly. Alec lets out a gasp and looks up at Jace, pupils so blown there’s hardly any color left. His hot breath panting against Jace’s skin.

“I want - want you - in me.” Alec pants. He arches his back, pressing against Magnus, while pushing his head into Jace’s hand, silently asking for more.

“That’s it Alec. Just give in.” Jace praises, tugging Alec’s hair again. 

Alec leans back down and attacks Jace’s abs with his tongue, nipping at times, “Wanna - taste you.” 

Jace’s cock twitches at those words. Knowing Alec didn’t have much room to move, he pulls himself higher on the bed, giving Alec room to work. Magnus summons lube and slicks his fingers. He slowly slides the first finger into Alec’s heat.

Alec mouths at the v of Jace’s hips, moaning at the feeling of Magnus’ finger thrusting into him. He quickly moves to Jace’s length and licks from the base to the head, then immediately takes it into his mouth. Jace’s hips twitch with the desire to thrust. Alec moves a hand to Jace’s hip, and starts to bob his head, twirling his tongue and sucking hard.

Jace watches Alec work him, groaning. He reaches out with one hand and tangles it back in Alec’s hair, giving it a tug. Alec hums around Jace, causing Jace’s eyes to flutter close for a moment.

Magnus adds a second finger and Alec pulls off Jace to let out a long, filthy moan of Magnus’ name. Jace yanks on Alec’s hair, just this side of painful, and Alec gasps at the sensation, meeting Jace’s eyes. Jace pushes down a little, guiding Alec back to what he was doing. Alec smirks and envelops Jace’s cock once again with his lips.

Alec jerks when Magnus crooks his fingers just right and rubs against his prostate, then he pushes his hips back, chasing the feeling. Magnus presses in with a third finger and Alec starts to thrust back against Magnus’ hand. He pulls off Jace, using his hand to jack Jace slowly, while he arches his back again.

“I want - _Magnus_ \- Both of -“ Alec pants and moans. Jace’s hand finds Alec’s rock hard length and squeezes, eliciting a moan of his name.

“What do you want Alec?”

Alec’s eyelashes kiss his cheekbones as Alec is torn between sensations, overwhelmed. “I - I want - both.”

“Both what angel.” Magnus says against Alec’s hip.

Alec struggles to vocalize what he wants. Magnus withdraws his fingers, causing Alec to whine, his hole clenching around air.

Jace removes his hand then too, “Words Alec.”

Alec rocks back on his knees, chasing the feel of Magnus’ fingers, “Want- you - both - at the - same - time.”

Magnus and Jace’s eyes both widen and they meet each other’s gazes over Alec’s shoulder. They had talked about this, but had never done it.

Magnus runs a soothing hand down Alec’s lower back and ass, pressing a kiss to the smooth skin there, “Are you sure darling?”

Alec nods, his eyes still squeezed shut, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

Jace surges up on his elbow and pulls Alec down by his neck. He pushes Alec’s mouth open with his tongue then proceeds to thrust it in and out. Alec tries to follow, to suck and tangle.

Magnus, wanting to prep Alec as much as possible before starting, presses in with four fingers. Alec shudders at the extra stretch. He loses the ability to follow Jace’s moments, he lets Jace plunge his tongue in and out.  When Magnus starts working with fingers from both hands, stretching carefully, Alec collapses to his elbows. His face lands on Jace’s hip. He pants against the skin there.

“I’m - I need - ready - now - please.” Alec babbles.

Magnus withdraws his fingers and wipes them off on the duvet as he watches Alec’s stretched hole clench at the air, looking for something to fill it.

Jace and Magnus meet each other’s eyes, communicating silently. Jace motions with his chin for Magnus to lean against the headboard.

Magnus climbs further up the bed, trailing a hand along Alec’s skin. He leans back against the pillows, his shoulders resting against the headboard. Jace sits up, guiding Alec to kneel, grasping Alec’s biceps.

“Alec, Magnus is ready.”

Alec looks at him, his eyes hazy with pleasure. Jace helps him move towards Magnus, then turn around so his back was to Magnus. Magnus guides Alec’s hips, while Jace helps by holding Alec’s upper arms.

Once Alec feels Magnus’ cock against his ass he presses back, searching.

“Just a moment darling. Lift up.” Magnus  squeezes Alec’s hip with one hand and grabs himself firmly in the other.

Alec’s hands go to Jace’s shoulders, and uses Jace as leverage to raise himself up. He feels Magnus’ hand pull gently down, so he lowers minutely and can feel the head of Magnus’ cock press against his skin, then his hole. He starts to sink down and arches his back, moaning as he takes each inch. His fingers dig into Jace’s collarbone and shoulders, his toes curl.

“Ooohhh.” Alec moans when fully flush against Magnus. Alec’s cock bobs, hard, red and heavy between his legs. Alec rolls his hips and gasps when Magnus rubs against the bundle of nerves just right. Alec chases it again then his hips are stopped by Magnus’ hands. Alec whines.

“Darling, I’m going to need something to last long enough for this.”

Jace looks over Alec’s shoulder to meet Magnus’ gaze, “You okay?”

Magnus snaps his fingers, summoning a cock ring, “More than. Just don’t want this to be over before it starts.”

Jace smooths his palms up Alec’s arms to his shoulders to the sides of his neck. Jace massages there for a moment, “Alec?”

It takes Alec and moment to focus enough to look back at Jace.

“Do you want one too?”

While Alec tries to process Jace’s words, Magnus adds, “It might make it easier to stretch him further if he cums first.”

Jace looks back at Alec, “Does that sound okay?”

Alec nods loosely against Jace’s hands. “Y- yes.”

“Lift up darling.” Magnus orders, guiding Alec up with his hands on Alec’s hips. He quickly snaps on the cock ring at the base of his length.

“There. Now you can move how you want angel.” 

Magnus puts pressure on Alec’s hips to start him moving. Alec draws up on shaky legs, using Jace to help support himself. Then he lowers himself down and grinds in circle. Alec sets up a medium pace. He tries to quicken it but he lacks the coordination. He whines, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Words Alec.” Jace encourages.

Alec opens his mouth on a moan, then tries to force out words, “Harder - Mags - fuck - harder.”

Not one to let down his angel, Magnus grabs Alec’s hips and starts thrusting up on Alec’s downward stroke. Alec keens as Magnus nails his prostate head on at this angle. He slowly loses the ability to lift himself up, so he stills and Magnus takes over. 

“Jace.” Alec whines. Alec lets his head fall down to rest against Jace’s shoulder.

Jace understands what his parabatai needs and reaches a hand down to wrap around Alec’s length. He strokes up and down, alternating pressure.

“I’m - I - close.” Alec pants out as his breath is forced out with every thrust form Magnus.

Magnus quickens his thrusts and grinds deep each time he is buried to the hilt. Jace speeds up his hand. 

Alec falls apart quickly and loudly. Moan after moan rips from his throat as he cums. He spills over Jace’s hand, some reaching his stomach and spattering on Jace’s as well. His walls clench and clamp down on Magnus inside him. 

Magnus moans and is thankful he put on a cock ring. Being inside Alec always makes him spend himself, no withstanding able to be done.

Alec melts in Jace’s arms, a pleasant humming sound thrumming from his throat. Jace helps Alec change his legs and lean back against Magnus’ chest. Alec’s chest heaves in the aftermath of his orgasm, Magnus’ still hot and hard inside him rubbing against his sensitive walls. Alec’s head is laid back over Magnus’ shoulder, his neck arching provocatively. Jace, unable to resist, leans in to mouth at the rune on Alec’s neck. He bites down firmly over Alec’s pulse point, sucking hard. 

“Jace.” Alec whimpers.

Sure his mark will last, Jace pulls back to look at his lovers. He meets Magnus’ eyes.

“Alec?”

Alec hums in response.

“Do you still want to?”

Alec squirms in Magnus’ lap, causing Magnus to tighten his grip on Alec’s hips, “Want you.”

Magnus whispers in Alec’s ear, “Both of us? Or just Jace.”

“Both.” Alec says, opening his eyes to look at Jace. “Want you - both.”

Jace leans forward to kiss Alec, he nips at Alec’s bottom lip. Magnus presses hips down with his hands and grinds up with his own. Magnus’ length rubs against Alec’s channel. Alec moans wantonly.

“Both.” Alec repeats when he’s able to say words again.

“Ok Alec.” Jace acquiesces. He looks at Magnus, “Lube?”

Magnus magics it to Jace’s hand. Jace pours some out on his fingers and sets the tube aside. He brings a finger to Alec’s hole, clenched around Magnus’ length. Alec keens as Jace rubs along his sensitive rim and slips a finger in.

Alec is hardening again, his world is narrowed down to Jace and Magnus, to the sensations they’re causing. Magnus bites his lip as Jace’s finger rubs against his length.

“Another?” Jace asks, watching Alec’s face closely.

Alec nods and Jace presses a second in, thrusting slowly in and out. Alec squirms, rolling his hips downward against the new stretch. Magnus circles his arms around Alec’s waist and rubs his fingers against the v of Alec’s hips.

Jace teases with a third finger and Alec lets out another filthy moan. Both he and Magnus love how vocal Alec is with them.

“Want - Jace - Mmmmm - I’m” Alec moans, breath hitching between words. “Jace - Now.”

“You sure? I could stretch you more.” Jace questions.

Alec whines in frustration, “Jace - Now.”

Magnus chuckles quietly, “Jace, Alexander knows what he wants.”

Jace nods and shuffles closer. Magnus notices Jace’s evaluating gaze, trying to figure out how to do this. Magnus runs his hands up Alec’s thighs to behind Alec’s knees. He pulls them up and further out, offering Jace a better view.

“How’s that?”

Jace gulps at the view of Magnus penetrating Alec, at where he was going to join them. “That’s-“ He wets his lips, “That’s good.”

Magnus smirks, “Come on, let’s not keep him waiting.”

Alec watches Jace come closer with a heated gaze. He raises his arm and grasps Jace’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. Magnus presses a kiss to Alec’s neck. Jace shuffles in closer, then brings his fingers back to Alec’s rim. He stretches it and guides his cock to it. He slowly puts pressure there and presses in.

Alec’s breath comes in desperate pants and moans as he’s stretched wider than he has ever been. He digs his fingers into Jace’s shoulders, nails biting into skin.

“Jace.” Alec gasps.

Jace’s head slips through the rim to the inside. He pauses, giving Alec time to adjust. Alec arches his back, the feeling of fullness bursting inside of his veins. 

Jace pushes forward slowly, carefully watching Alec’s face. Magnus mouths at Alec’s neck, kneading Alec’s thighs with his hands.

Alec keens when Jace gets as far as he can.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s ear, “How do you feel?”

Alec moans in response, unable to form words. He pants, one hand grabbing Magnus’ arm, the other pawing at Jace. Alec’s cock is rock hard against Jace’s stomach.

Jace pulls out then presses back in. Alec’s walls spasm around their lengths, trying to hold on to them. Alec keens at Magnus rubbing against his prostate, pressure changing as Jace moves in and out.

Sweat glistens on their skin, Alec’s chest heaving as he fights for air through the incredible sensations. Magnus rocks his hips slightly, unable to move too much in his position. The extra movement causes Alec to moan again, whines intermittently escaping his throat. 

Pleasure builds for each of the trio with each movement, the friction, the pressure, the stretch.

Alec squeezes his hands desperately, and whimpers “Close.”

Magnus’ hand goes to Alec’s length and starts to work it. A keen builds in Alec’s chest, his hole clenches fitfully around the cocks stretching him to the limit. His orgasm hits and he spurts up his chest, drawn out by the movements within him.

At the spasming around him, Jace chases his release next. Rutting slowly, then shoots his load within Alec. He pulls out and his seed leaks from Alec’s abused hole around Magnus. Alec’s aftershocks cause him to be so sensitive, but he relishes the increased sensations.

Magnus magics away the cock ring and uses the space to thrust up into Alec a few more times before he also buries himself in Alec for his release.

Alec is a boneless, panting mess, looking throughly fucked. 

“Alexander are you okay?” Magnus asks.

Alec just hums back, still floating in bliss. An aftershock runs through him and he clenches around Magnus, still in him.

“Alec does it hurt?” Jace helps Magnus lower Alec’s legs as Magnus slips from Alec’s hole, causing more cum to leak from him. Jace licks his lips at the sight.

Alec’s voice sounds wrecked, “No.” Another aftershock causes him to shudder, “Good - so -good.”

With a look at Magnus, Jace leaves and returns with a warm washcloth. He wipes Alec’s chest clean, meeting Alec’s blissed out gaze, cheeks still flushed. Alec whimpers when Jace cleans his overstimulated cock. Magnus shushes him, rubbing calming circles into his stomach.

Jace moves to Alec’s hole, he cleans what has leaked out, and what has fallen on Magnus and the covers. He then gently wipes at Alec’s hole. Alec whines at the sensation against his sore rim.

“Almost done Alec.” Jace soothes. When he’s done he tosses the washcloth to the floor where Magnus magics it away.

They guide Alec to the bed on his side, curling around him. Magnus presses a kiss to the back of Alec’s neck as Jace rests his forehead against Alec’s.

Alec falls asleep quickly. Magnus and Jace follow.


End file.
